My Fight Not Yours
by Deana-Samantha
Summary: Dean never meant to leave her behind. He was just a kid, now she's back. Will Sam pay the price for Dean's mistake. Now they're both wounded and she's after blood. Who will pay? Rated cuz we dont trust me
1. Dreams and New Gigs

**_Disclaimer: _**We don't own it, never have never will.

Samantha: here it is, people said they liked the conversations at the start so here's another one; I'm the little one, so im doing the note. Read and Review my friends. puppy dog eyes

**My Fight Not Yours **by Deana and Samantha

_**Sam's PoV**_

The voice called again. It's luring innocence making me move faster. 

_"Sammy?"  
There it is again, a voice so angelic, calm, gentle...god I wish I could see the owner of the voice again, I miss her.  
"Sammy?" It whispers in my ear._

_I close my eyes, barely realizing I was in Kansas.  
"Sammy? You're too late..." My slow and mournful walked turns into a run, as I storm through the house I knew so well, past the window Dean climbed through seven months ago. I pause slightly remembering why he had come..._

_The voice calls to me again and I force myself to run faster, I pause again in the kitchen my eyes settling on the plate of cookies.  
"Sam, Love You, Jess." I read the tiny note on the dish, the sight of the small and neat writing makes my eyes water. Gulping I pick up one of the cookies, they were her specialty._

_I smash through the door, our white door...  
Toppling into our room, the bed made...Blood dripping onto my pillow.  
"Too late..." the voice calls again. I look to the roof...it is her, the pale face staring at me, blank blue eyes accusing me...  
I'm sorry...  
"Too late..."  
I let my tears fall,_

_"Jess?" I whisper.  
"Why didn't you save me Sammy? Why did you let me die?"  
I shake my head. "No...I..."  
"Too late Sammy...!"  
I shake my head frozen to the spot. And then you scream...fire flames through my vision and I feel like I'm burning with you...  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, JESSICAAAAAAAAAA!"  
_  
The dull roar of Black Sabbath brings me back to reality, Dean is staring fixedly at the road, occasionally glancing at me, his eyebrows raised in question. Sighing I know I haven't screamed out like I used to, but I must have woken quickly or muttered something.

"Sammy?" Dean asks, turning down the music slightly, only slightly. "Have another dream?"  
I nod, no point lying to Dean, he can always tell. Brotherly instincts or something.  
"The 'Shining'?" he inquires and I shake my head, he nods, "Jess?" He takes my silence as a yes.

"Don't beat yourself up Sam, it's been what? Seven Months...?" I smile, he sounds so...forced, his hated "Chick Flick" moments, and here he is starting one.  
"I know." I say, keep it short, he likes it that way.

"Good." The music goes back up, Dean is humming and the conversation over, some degree of normalcy returned...saved before the chick flick moment.

I settle back into my seat. I watch trees whiz by and barely notice when the car engine comes to a dull murmur and then stops.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice breaks into my trance. "Come on, I'm starving...get your butt outta the car." His voice is whiny and I roll my eyes, opening the car door and climbing out to find Dean already heading towards the restaurant.

Rolling my eyes again I follow suit.

The restaurant is dingy; Dean looks right at home though. He sits at the furthest table and stares at me until I sit down opposite him. His eyes light up when he sees a twenty-ish waitress come over.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asks, her eyes running over Dean.

"Well hi." Dean says, flashing one of his famous smiles. Chicks always melt under that smile. The waitress smiles, winking to him as she takes our orders. Dean watched her go, then turns to me.

"What?" He demands as I raise my eyebrows.

"Found anything yet?" I ask, motioning to the paper already open before him. I decide to say nothing, having long ago given up on discouraging his habit of switching girls every time we move. I simply shake my head as he rustles the paper, obviously hiding his discomfort.

"What is it you're not telling me? Have you found something or not?" I try to hold in laughter as Dean's face flushes slightly. "Dean?" I demand again, almost begging him to answer me. He bites his lip and his eyes lower to the page.  
"People are...going missing upstate...the town we were in when I was in grade 9..." He trailed away.  
"Dean?" I wait for an answer, there's something up, something he's not telling me. I make my best puppy dog eyes and wait for him to crack under them.

**Dean's PoV**

Should I tell Sammy? No, the answer is almost instant, he would worry, I need him to be at his best for this hunt. Sighing, I fold the paper again, casting around for a subject change...purposely avoiding the eyes. I know he's are giving me the puppy dog eyes, and I won't, I will not can't cave under them this time.

I can remember the day I found out about all of this.

Sammy was fast asleep, as usual. His snores had kept me up so I was on the net, as always. Sam looks so sweet when he's asleep, its like he lets the mask down, he becomes the little defenceless Sammy from the night I carried him from our burning house, the night mum died.  
I wish I could let my guard down sometimes, but even in sleep it is like I'm awake. But I'd do anything for Sam to stay that relaxed.

The net was boring...nothing unusual on the usual sites I check. Sighing, I had sculled the coffee I had not realized I had bothered to make and glanced over at Sam. Falling into my thoughts.

A gentle tone from the computer dragged my eyes back to the screen and I almost died of shock when I realized there was an email to Dean Winchester. Me.

Weird. It's not like I have friends to keep in contact with, and Dad's friends always call about jobs. My heart missed a beat when I recognized the sender's ID. It was one I memorized when I was thirteen. Jackieholman...I know that email address.

Jackie was in my grade nine science class, and as I regretfully recall she dumped me publicly on the last day of term. I thought she was just writing to say hi, or that she wanted to get together again after realizing how much she loved me, how wrong could I have been?

I look back into the soppy, trusting eyes. "We have a job Sammy." I smirk. "What's to tell? Scared?" I challenge, trying to look smug. Apparently it works. He smiles and we stand up. Finally, we're getting out of this place.

I watch Sam's retreating back and then suddenly realize I should be following. Rolling my eyes I stand and jog after him, diving into the front seat of my baby and waiting for him to join me.

As Sammy sits beside me and my music kicks up again I smile, all memories of the email gone, just content with the moment.

**To Be Continued **

Deana: I get the end note…YAY! As my sis so kindly asked, please review, they mean a lot to us. We were hysterical with happiness when we got our first review. Hope you like this…it's about to get good, we'll try to update soon! Read and Review! Ciao.


	2. The Usual Unusual

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will.

**Deana: **Ok guys, sorry it took a while to get this done. Someone… (Sammy.) Wasn't helping a lot with the writing of the new chapter, so this is all my work apart from two lines.

**Samantha: **It was three!

**Deana: **Oh three lines! Well, they were a good three lines. _Sigh. _College Girl thinks she's so smart. Here's the story! Read then Review! Please?

**Samantha**: Just because SOMEONE is going away and I've pretty much written the end. But as she says review, puppy dog eyes

**My Fight Not Yours **by Deana (mainly) with editing from Samantha

**Chapter two**

Sam's PoV

We pulled into the nicest motel I think we've stayed in so far, it had pretty little gardens and elegant writing for each room number, though admittedly, the paint was peeling and the flowers were looking sick. Still, it was nicer than anywhere I can remember since we left the burnt out ruins of our house in Kansas.

Dean slouched over to the counter and immediately straightened up when he saw the young woman waiting impatiently nearby, drumming her fingers on the hard surface with her French manicured nails. I rolled my eyes.

Here we go again. It's always the same, every time. Dean flashes his smiles and the chick flirts. Then he leaves with her number ten minutes later, never to see or hear from her again.

I pull Dean away from the counter and quickly get the keys to a room before he can begin to make a fool of himself, as per usual. He smirks to me and runs to the bed nearest the door.

"Mine." He says dropping his stuff on the blue blankets, his grin widening when I see what is to be my bed. A fluffy pink blanket stretch across the single bed, topped off with a yellow floral pillow. I groan. I am never going to hear the end of this one...ever.

Dean's PoV

Sammy has forgotten this morning; he has forgotten what happened in the restaurant. Maybe I should have told him, now I think about it I am wondering why I didn't. He needs to know, but if he did, he would panic. I need to tell him, it's like I have to explain to him that once I was normal too. I still remember that email word for word.

_Dean Winchester,_

Hey, long time no contact. It's Jackie Holman here, you might not remember me, we were in Year 9 Science class together, and we dated. Well, we dated until I found out you were snogging Kim Peters. Its funny how remembering all this things makes me want to erase this entire email, come after you myself and then strangle you.

_  
But you need to know, Dean. I know this will sound so strange...I don't know how else to put this, honey, we're the last two left._

_  
Everyone from our class in year 9 has died, and not just natural, it's always gas inhalation, always. Dean, I'm scared. I know something is after us. God, you must think I'm stupid, you never did believe me when I said there was a monster under the school. You said, "I took care of it."_

_  
Dean, something is gonna kill us, you needed to know. Please, Dean, Please come back here, Lets take care of this mass murderer and bury our friends. Dean, we're all that's left and I need you to know, the person that's doing this is..._

From there the writing had trailing into gibberish and a new person took the keyboard.

_Dean Winchester, if you want to see Jackie alive come home.  
I'll swap her for you.  
If you don't, I'll come to you Dean, I'll take your brother and I'll leave you dying._

Once I read those words I made up my mind to come to Jackie's rescue. She may have dumped me, but in all due respect, I did snog her best friend. I couldn't resist, she was hot.

Besides, someone, or closer, something didn't want Jackie to tell me what was happening, didn't want me to know what I was up against. But I knew it was out to hurt me, and hell, it had threatened Sammy.

I have to find the thing that is doing this, I have to. I have to kill it. No one messes with the ex-class of Dean Winchester and lives to tell the tale. I smirk, I am way too self confident sometimes, but I still think it is one of my finer traits. It's kept me alive in several situations.

I glance over at Sam, positively delighted to see his face at the sight of his blankets. Where is a camera when you need one?

"Sammy?" I question smugly. "Is there a problem with the bed?" I sound genuinely concerned now. He rolls his eyes and throws his pillow at me.

"Next time," he announces. "I get the good bed and you sleeping the car." I grin, my car, my baby, yeah, I'd sleep in that, its way more comfortably than the hard motel beds anyway. Realising he just pleased me with the statement Sam sighs and sits on the bed.

"So? What's the gig?" He demands, lazily staring at the wall.

"People are dying of gas inhalation." I say smoothly, my voice surprising me. I was expecting to slip up or stumble over my words. I was expecting to give it all away. "Jackie Holman went missing two days ago. We find out what is killing people, kill it and get the hell out. The usual unusual gig."

He nods slowly. "The usual unusual gig?" he muses. I shrug, sending his pillow back to him, a little harder than I would usually.

"Jackie Holman?" He questions, looking pensive. I try to hide my horror, he is figuring it out. He will find out that the things after me. "I knew her sister, her twin, she was mentally impaired and she used to play hopscotch with my friends girlfriend, she was ok." Sam gets that dreamy eyed look and I suppress a chuckle, college boy with a crush.

No, a voice in my head says. He won't figure it out if his mind won't let him. Great, now I have voices in my head? I swear I have had one too many blows to the head some days.

"Yes, Jackie Holman." I say as though I am uninterested. He smiles suddenly.

"Isn't that that the girl who dumped you on school assembly?" He asked, clearly amused at the blood rushing to my checks at the memory of the particular event.

"Yeah." I mumble. Sam looks gleeful, as he launches into a long explanation of how it happened. I zone out. What could possibly want everyone from a year 9 Science class to die?

And then it hit me.

-------- ----------------- -----------

**Deana:** Ok, let's go through this again. What motivates Deana to write more?

**Samantha:** Reviews, Dean, Reviews.

**Deana:** Sammy, I was asking my readers! Oh well, look at the little, button, it's so lonely. Just press it and send me/us a review! REVIEW! Please? Make the button happy…


	3. Soft centre Chocolate

**Deana: **Hey guys! here's the update! I wrote it myself, apart from Sam's PoV which Sam wrote…

**Samantha: **Well, that is logical.

**Deana: **Shut up…anyways, read and review…and you can blame us both for the ending of this chapter. Review if you want more! Cos we can write it for ourselves and not update you know.

**Chapter Three**

Dean's PoV

Of course, now it all makes sense, in a strange kind of not making sense way. There's only one person who could possibly want to kill us all. It's been so long I've almost forgotten that day.

I glance over to Sam, sleeping like a baby. That's good though, ever since Jess died he's been on edge. How will he react if I tell him? Maybe I shouldn't, if he gets all emotional on me my ass is gonna get kicked.

He's always been the softie, me I'm the soft centered chocolate, sweet and teasing, mouth watering and all. No one sees what I feel, no one knows, that's the hard covering, but there's the big brother centre that ruins my whole bad ass attitude and makes me all the more enticing.

Great, now I'm comparing myself to chocolate? Dean Dean Dean, your going crazy. Oh well, I always knew I was a freak.

When Sammy wakes up I'll send him to Jackie's house and he can check it out, I doubt anything will be there, no, this spirit is going to be after me. I'll go to her parents house, find out what I can about Jackie, and about who I think is haunting our asses.

Sam's PoV

I creep across the darkened verandah. Relying on the darkness to hide me from the prying eyes of the small town neighbors. Man, I've forgotten what old women in small towns are like. They have nothing better to do than peer and twitter.

"Oh my Mrs. So and So, there was a young man creeping into Mrs. Holman's daughter's place the other night. What's her name now? Oh yes, Jackie that's it, she went missing didn't she?" and they would all smile and tap their long noses. I grit my teeth and turn my mind back to the hunt.

"Great," I mutter to myself "I have to creep around the freaky haunted and/or abandoned house in the dark while Dean goes and talks to the nice, normal family of the missing." I smile to myself, taking comfort from the fact that Dean probably likes this arrangement even less than I do. Dean has always been more for the empty house side of the job than the condolences of poor, worried family members.

Still, I have never met the Holman's. Though I doubt that Dean has either, he seems to have trouble talking to the people who had produced whoever he happens to be dating at the time. It is probably harder for him since they'd broken up, especially considering she had dumped him, not the usual arrangement of the other way around.

Dean's PoV

Oh god, tell me your kidding me. Please, tell me this is some sick joke. What I can see is about to kill me; push me past the horizon of insanity. Anything but this, I'm begging you.

I can't hide the obvious look of disgust that hovers on my face when I see their house. Can you believe it? _White picket fences! _Man, these people's house is straight from Home and Garden. How do people live like this? Oh man, I can even hear _classical _music playing from a neighbor's house.

Haunted houses I get, normal ones, they freak me out. They're too perfect, they never look like they've been lived in and one like this would put a perfect score on the Workplace Health and Safety check to shame.

With a heavier heart I trudge up the pebble path to the quaint little door. Scowling at the dainty pots of flowers I bang on the door, ignoring the rose shaped door knocker.

The door swings open and an old lady, maybe forty stares back at me. She frowns for moment, looking pensive, as though she's searching for a memory.

"Hello ma'am I'm-" I stare as she cuts across me, how dare she?

"You're Dean aren't you? The guy who broke my Jackie's heart?" She looks a little angry, but still passive. Don't want to put her in a bad mood.

"No I'm his brother and I-" Damn she did it again.

"Sam then? Oh how lovely to finally meet you dear!" She seized me and pulled me into a hug. What the hell has Sam been doing? Still, better to be the old family friend than the guy who broke your recently missing, and probably dead daughter's heart.

She pulled me into the house and sat me down, pouring tea into a pink mug. I could throw up any second now.

She sat in front of me, waiting for me to speak.

"I…ahh, heard about Jackie, I'm sorry." Her eyes darken at my words. I remembered briefly how Jackie's eyes did that.

"Do you know who took her yet?" I ask tentatively, trying my best to be Sam. Needless to say I'm gonna fail miserably. Sam is the "people person"; I am the soft centered chocolate.

Mrs. Holman shook her head. "No, they'll find her though." I fight hard not to roll my eyes. Why do people hold onto hope when its so damn clear they're loved ones aren't coming back?

Then that little voice that keeps popping into my head returned, just to annoy me. Dean, it announced, you're holding onto hope about your father...

I scowl, probably causing Mrs. Holman to think I don't care if they find her or not. I hate it when my head contradicts itself. Seeing that the old woman was waiting for me to answer I smile.

"The police are slack if they haven't found her yet." I sigh, giving in to pride and deciding to feed her hope for a while. "I'm sure they'll find her alive and well very soon."

She smiles, thinking I'm being sincere. Now I might actually get answers. She studies me for a moment, looking into my eyes.

"Sam honey, you were always so good to Emily." Ah, now we're getting somewhere! She's opening up...right? How the hell should I know? I'm the chocolate, not the person! Damn that stupid voice again.

"It's always nice to know she died in your company, died with a friend, and poor Jackie, she might be all alone right now..." With this the woman burst into tears and I felt a huge chick flick moment on the way, great, just what I always wanted.

"Was Emily always easily angered?" I ask trying to look like I'm reminiscing, when in actually fact I'm thinking about the email Jackie sent me the night she vanished.

Mrs. Holman smiled. "Oh yes, she had feisty temper." I try to hide my look of triumph. Looks like I was right.

"Well, I have to get going; it was nice seeing you Mrs. Holman." I smile, sculling my tea and trying not to pull a face when I realize it was cold to begin with.

Well, thank everything holy, unholy and in between I am out of there. Pulling my cell phone out I went to speed Dial and waited for Sam to pick up.

"Hey?" Sam answered on the second ring.

"I got nothing." I say casually. He sighs on the end of the phone.

"Me neither...just a little bit of blood on the table--" He stopped talking and I waited impatiently.

A crash and yell echoed down the phone. A gun shot and then silence.

"SAMMY?" I yelped. Silence.

"Sam?" I say again. "Sam, are you there?" Foot steps to the phone, heavy breathing.

The voice that answered wasn't Sam's.

"Hello Dean...remember me?"

-------- ---------- --------

**Deana: **Hee hee hee! Let's leave it there!

**Samantha: **We're positively cruel to them you know.

**Deana: **That's why they love me…Damn, no one loves me, oh well, and that's why they hate me.

**Samantha: **You're confusing me so shut up. Review people, cos like we said at the beginning you want more, you ask for it!

**Deana: **Yes, review my friends!


	4. So Not My Day

**Deana: **Well guys, I saw all of the reviews and died of shock!

**Samantha: **Yeah, I wish.

**Deana:** How could you say that Sam? I am insulted? How could you want me dead if I'm the only one adding to the story? My fans would kill you!

**Samantha**: fans? I see no fans -squinting round audience-

**Deana**: Ok fine, if we get reviews I keep going, if not, we write it for you and me and don't update?

**Samantha**: I like this plan -links arms through Deana's- see you guys at the end of the chapter!

**Chapter Four** completely and utterly by the devoted Deana

Dean's PoV

What a greeting! Scare the hell out of me and then pick up the phone while I'm practically having a heart attack over my little brother's health and start small talk. Friggin' evil creatures, they never get it. All I want to do is kick the butts and be on my way with my brother, but noooooooooo, let's have a cup of tea and discuss good old times.

"Where's Sam?" I demand instantly, immeadiatly thinking of every torture I can...ah, the selection. I'd use every single one on myself if it meant Sammy was ok.

"He's...around." The voice teased. I snarled.

"If he's hurt I'm gonna kick your-" I yell.

"Aren't you gonna say hello Dean? Have you forgotten me already...or still refusing to remember?" Damn, what is it with people and cutting me off today? Seriously, where is the sign that says 'Hi, don't let me finish my sentence or -'

"What have you done to him?" I demand once more, sprinting to the car. If I can keep her talking I can keep her away from Sammy long enough for me to get to Jackie's house and see if they're still there, then I can kick some evil ass and save my brother like I said I would.

Pity my plans never work. The line went dead as I floored the gas. Damn, this is so not my day.

Completely ignoring the stop sign at the end of the street I rocketed along way to fast and skidded to a messy halt outside the house I dropped Sammy outside this morning. This house was liveable, almost. At least there was no picket fence, still, this house wasn't exactly the usual evil creature lair, but hey, I guess there's an odd one in every realm. Still, the perfect house? It's just wrong on so many levels.

I practically jumped out of the car door and flew to the weapons, grabbing the first gun I saw, not bothering with refills; I don't plan on hanging around long. I sprinted up the pathway from a fairy tale and barged through the front door, screw being subtle; it never helps in the long run anyway.

"Well hello Dean." I come to a halt finding myself face to face with a mist being, too blurred to see who it is or make out any defining features. Handy little disguise.

"And you are?" I demand, already knowing my earlier hunch is right. A slight snicker reached my ears, why do evil things laugh? It is so demeaning, I mean, laughing shows happiness, happiness is a positive emotion...right?

"I Dean Winchester am your worst nightmare."

I raise my eyebrows, what a cliché line. I mean come on, do the demons of the underworld actually have a script or something the read of when encountering people?

"Well fuzz ball," I announced, glancing around looking for Sammy, "I hate to break it to you but, I have dreams, not nightmares." I try to keep my quirky air about me, can't let the chocolate melt yet can I?

The air crackled slightly, it was angry. Great, now if it would move the hell out of my way I have a brother to save, inconsiderate spirit, they're all the same, me me me, I'm dead, I want revenge...I mean geez, did it ever occur to them that their victims don't wanna die?

"I think you know who I am." it taunted again. I pretend to look genuinely shocked.

"You think?" I exclaim. "What a revolution for the world of demons and spirits!"

"Don't antagonize me." The spirit shouted, its voice becoming more and more recognisable. More like the voice I remember.

"Where's Sam?" I counter.

"Don't you remember what happened, little one?" I answered with its own question, why does it want me to remind it of how it died?

"Awww, already with the pet names?" I ask sweetly, "How sweet, I knew you couldn't resist me charm...but if you don't mind, I am not interested in fuzz balls so move! I need to find Sam."

"Come on Dean...Just remember a long way back..." It whispered.

"Ok, Last night's dinner it is."

"To year nine science." it whispered.

I feel a flashback coming on, why are you doing this? You used to be so sweet. Now you're holding my baby brother as a hostage? I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I can't even hear the muffled moan from another room.

Sam used to like you, why Emily, why are you doing this?

-------------- -------------------- ------------

**Deana: **Well, it's not such a bad cliff hanger, but Sam is still missing.

**Samantha**: I wasn't even IN that chapter!

**Deana: **That might have been your moan before, I wasn't listening…

**Samantha**: oh pur-LEASE, you were so worried for me that you still have the marks on your face from holding the phone -pokes Deana- were you really that worried about me? Awwwwwwww, I'm touched

**Deana**: in the head. – Ducks punch- Ok, if you review, we continue, you don't, we don't. We know you're reading so tell us what you think. Remember it's not a threat if we're actually gonna do it.

**Samantha**: Yep, and we will, trust us, we will abandon this story, we know where it's going, we don't have to write it, we're only doing it for you.


	5. The Hostage Theory of Science

**Deana: **Now, I am being nice, there really weren't a lot of reviews last time; do you want us to keep going?

**Samantha**: We really want to know that you're out there reading and what you think, it's really important to us -puppy dog eyes-

**Deana: **Yeah, that and we need a reason to take ages to update.

**Samantha**: Yeah, but you don't want to know that, we will keep going but from now on we really want to know what you think we did well, or not so well, we are here to improve our writing skills…

**Deana: **That and torture or readers into reviewing with the use of cliff-hangers.

**Samantha**: Yeah, I agree with that, and I'm the nice one, think how little hope there is for you readers…

**Deana**: That and…well…the moral to this tale is to review…or the cliff hangers get worse aaaaaaaaaand we wait longer to update.

**Samantha**: Much worse and much longer -delirious laughter, not staying up so well-

**Deana**: Evil laughter is great stress relief, I recommend you use if you don't review enough and we _forget _to add more on…

**Chapter Five** : The Hostage Theory of Science

Dean's PoV

_Flashback_

_Year nine science is the most boring thing on earth! I mean let's think, in a hostage situation is the guy with a gun gonna point it at you and say, "If you can name Newton's three laws of motion and explain to me the theory of relativity I'll let you go." _

_What they should teach us is how to fight, how to kill demons and how to hustle pool. That's a valuable lesson, one I'd ace in too. But of course, with the intelligence levels of the education department you can't really blame the teachers for never teaching us anything worth while. _

_So, here we are, sat in science. I glance around the room, there's a two metre gap between me and everyone else, probably because I almost killed Drake Tahn last week when he punched my brother. Not that the lazy pig didn't deserve it. The people closest to me are three girls who I've been out with, Jackie Holman is right in front of me, my face stills goes red when I see her, or hear her name, or think of her. _

_A banging on the door tells me that the kids who aren't going on the junior camp are here to sit in with us for the lesson. Teachers are slack, half of them have spares now because most of the juniors are gone, but they seem to insist on crowding our classrooms with those who weren't allowed to go, or couldn't afford it. _

_I glance up praying Sam would be there, just so I'd have some company. I'd never tell anyone, but his presence is always soothing. For once my prayers are answered and look up to find Sam standing in the door with a young girl with dull red hair. The teacher lets them in, telling them to sit near the back, near the guy who's by himself. _

_I turn around, there's no guy by himself...oh, that's me. Whoops. Sam leads her over to me and sits beside me, grinning. I know he saw me turn around then, even if no one else did. He introduces his friend, Keira. She's on the anorexic side, and her eyes are a dull grey, no emotion. I don't like her._

_"Four to a table..." the teacher announces, then seeing me, Sam and Keira he sighs, "Can someone join Dean and our guests please?" _

_Jackie pokes a girl in the back and whispers for her to come back here. Emily Holman, twin sister of Jackie. She has a mental disorder but she's still a lovely girl, slender and pretty. She smiles at Sam, they've been friends for a while, he and she first started hanging out when Jackie and I left them waiting outside school for an hour while we were pashing out back. _

_The experiment was boring...really boring, and at the end the teacher couldn't figure out if the gas taps were off or on. She calls herself a science teacher! _

_Sam sat there pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying, I didn't bother to pretend, she never calls on me, I'm a lost cause apparently, she's can't suffer the pain of trying to get me to understand something as boring as the laws of motion, they don't help me in any way possible._

_I really only tuned in when I realised there was an odd smell, everyone was already starting to look pale, and I stood up and screamed. "Get out! The tap was on!" I don't think they needed to be told twice, I never spoke unless I really wanted or needed to, not in science. In history I started a debate about werewolf myths of the Anglo-Saxons, and won. _

_I hurtled out and just as I reached the door I turned back, checking the classroom was empty. A voice was calling out to me._

_"Dean!" I scanned the room looking for the owner; Keira was standing beside an unconscious Sam. I raced back yelling to her to get out as I picked up the body, ignoring everything else and ran out of the door. _

I never saw the body of a young girl waiting under the desk, begging for help. I was already getting delirious from the gas, I couldn't have helped even if I tried, and she was already gone.

A week later the teachers announced that Emily had gone to a special school, I saw her grave though; I saw it and never mentioned it.

"Emily," I whisper. "Where is Sam?" I ask calmly.

Sam's PoV

I call to him. Hoping he will hear me and come to my rescue, knowing he can't. I can hear him on the other side of the wall, his shouts echoing off the solid blocks I was pulled through. I'm not sure whether I'm glad he didn't leave or sad that he stayed, that he stood there coaxing my whereabouts out of Emily.

I flail my feet in helpless rage, determined not to have him rescue me this time. My activities have little effect but to make my arms ache even more with the burden of my weight.

My back grows cold, resting against the relentlessly cold stone. But I can no longer trust it to keep me safe. I shudder, recalling cold hands at my neck, drawing me back through solid stone, great, something else to have nightmares about. I remember the scene this morning in the car, so normal, for us.

I pull at the chains imprisoning my hands, feeling useless. I try to grab the cuffs as I realize I'm suspended a few feet from the floor. My grip fails me miserably and I drop to the floor, twisting my ankle and ripping the skin from the back of my hands in the process.

Exhausted and in pain I lean against the cool rock for a moment. It didn't feel that way when I came through it, it hurt. My cheek pressed to the wall I hear a murmuring, someone calling my name.

Oh god, not that waking dreams again. But no, the voice is real and familiar; I eagerly open my mouth to respond. A groan is all that emerges from my throat as the sudden movement makes me dizzy.

I know the voice now, its Dean, he calls my name again but I only reply with a silent plea, begging him to save himself, it has already tasted my blood, I wince at the memory. But maybe the lure of my bleeding hands will hold it back long enough for him to escape.

Suddenly there is no noise through the wall and I know Emily has faded from sight, instantly Dean calls to me, I try get to him, try to escape, but they only way out is how I got in, through the wall.

A heavy breathing behind me causes me to turn. The smiling face of Emily Holman grins back, her young fourteen year old face greeting me the way it used to.

"Em...don't do this, let us go." I cannot disguise the pleading in my voice, but I am not just pleading my release, I am pleading for Dean to get out while he can.

"Hello Sam." She whispered, moving closer, and then she giggled, pulling a hand from behind her back. I stare at the shiny metal the rests on her palm. The blade curves to a point almost unrealistically sharp.

"Good Bye Sammy." She giggles.

Dean's PoV

I hear a scream, a voice I know so well. I start running to my unknown destination. I hope I get there in time. I hope I'm not too late.

---------- -------------------- ------------------

**Deana:** Well, thanks guys, if you want to know what's happening you'll have to review, and if you don't…I'll be forced to pause for a long time before uploading chapters. I know the story; I don't need to write it quickly. Do you want to know the end?

**Samantha**: Hee hee, look at the pretty flying leeches -pointing at thin air-

**Deana**: I like to think she's in a better place…I can dream…right? Now review! Please?

**Samantha**: pretty, pretty leeches

**Deana:** Uh…excuse me please…Sammy, come back here! Sammy! We don't touch poisonous plants…no don't eat THAT! - Long pause- Well, now that's over, review… -holding Sam's arm to stop her escaping-


	6. Corny Movies

**Deana**: Well here it is: another chapter to our odd and random story!

**Samantha**: well at least I'm in this one

**Deana:** Says who…?

**Samantha**: The fact that there are gun shots and you shouting a lot sort of clarified it for me

**Deana**: Fine…don't spoil it…now remember readers, what do we do to get more?

**Samantha**: listen to her, she might actually go so far as to take me hostage, then Unspoken Words probably wouldn't get updated and...It's just all to terrible to think about

**Deana: **I would never hold you hostage…just keep you against your will, and guys, I WILL do it if I need to so I get reviews.

**Samantha**: I don't like being held host...against my will, so please? For me

**Chapter Six **Corny Movies

Sam's PoV

I stared at her, she was completely insane. Not that I didn't know that already. Blood smeared over the blade that rested in her hand.

I looked down at her feet and had to look away almost instantly to stop myself from throwing up. Emily smiles back to me, and then she lifts up the body before me and vanishes from sight.

Dean's PoV

I heard a scream, but where did it come from? Glancing around the bare room I wonder at our chances of escape.

A moan, from the other side of the wall? Hmmm, where's the door? Doors, the most annoying things every invented, they squeak and falls off their hinges, and no matter how many times you kick them in they solemnly refuse to open for you. But where the hell are they when you need them? No where to found of course.

Ok, plan B, if you can't get around it or under it or over it, you blast through it. I bang against the wall, trying to get Sam's attention.

"Sam!" I yell. "I'm blasting through, drop!" I then proceed to find the one place where the wall looks different. Running my hand across it I realise it's not stone as I was lead to believe, but this door shaped rectangle was painted and apparently reinforced wood. Real smart spirit girl.

I frown, convenient. This must be what actors in terrible films feel like.

Cocking my gun I shoot a couple of times. Praying that for once you've had the sense to listen to me if you're in the room. A pile of plaster showers down around me as I realise I have no bullets left. I knew I should have grabbed the refills.

"Sammy?" I call as I search for something to defend my self, something, anything? Sighing I drop lower, the perfect demon fighting stance, drilled into my head by my Father from when I first joined the "Family Business". Digging into my pockets I couldn't help smiling grimly, this could be better.

My fingers brushed my '67 Chevy Impala keys and I bite my lip. If that ghost child hurts my baby it'll wish it'd never been thrown out of existence.

Kidnapping my brother, heck I can handle that with some decency, hurt my car and I will hang you with an electrical cord and send you to hell where you can spend the next few hundred years working on a beautiful sun burn.

I cough once or twice, "Lil' old Sammy's gotta stop getting into trouble,"

Sam's PoV

I stand up, brushing at my clothes, yet only succeeding in making the bloody streaks more prominent.

"I object to being referred to as 'Little Old Sammy" I pause, "And next time? Call louder!"

I watch with, mild interest as Dean's face mutates through the colour spectrum.

Losing interest in his incoherent rage at Emily for kidnapping me, at me for being kidnapped and at anything else which might respond. I gratefully inhale the fresh air and blink in the hazy sunlight filtered through a cloud of dust and into reality, or what passes for it when we're around.

Trust Dean to blow through the wall. Scowling, I flick plaster and dust off my face.

"So Sammy, have a good reunion with our old friend?"

"It's Sam." I murmur, "Not Sammy."

Dean rolls his eyes and then starts slightly when he sees my hands.

Once again he starts a bitter tirade, this time just against Emily. "Are you ok Sammy?" he asks, completely ignoring my annoyance at the childhood name. He says Mum used to call me that, but as far as I'm concerned Sammy is a seven year old wimp, Sam is the demon hunter. I shrug.

"I'm fine Dean." He raises his eyebrows at this remark giving me his Sammy-I-can-so-tell-you're-lying-to-me-and-you-better-tell-me-the-truth-soon look that he perfected by the time I was four. I always crumble under that look.

"My ankle got twisted." I murmur quietly, as though if I am quiet enough he won't care. I make it sound ok, but I know my ankle is broken.

The look softens slightly but I can tell he's unconvinced.

I didn't get to answer that look.

Dean's PoV

Ridiculously theatrical laughter echoes around the room and we both have our guns out without second thought. Here she is, once again with the demeaning laughter. I feel like I'm in a corny movie, all I need now is the suspenseful music and I'll start laughing too.

"Getting better Sammy." my voice is teasing. Trying to make light of the situation.

"I think it's time we…uh…took our leave." Sam's voice comes out shaky, not at all what he probably thought it would.

"What? Not scared are you Sammy?" I drawl the words out and he tries not to laugh at my 'Classic Cowboy' stance.

"No, I just don't particularly want to get dragged through another wall." His eyes darken at the reminder and we back out slowly, prepared to come back with better equipment at a later date. Or better still, I'll come back at a later date and Sammy can stay home and rest.

I turn to Sam, motioning for him to follow me and we start to make our way out.

Laughter echoes horribly down the corridors as we break into a run. Determined to escape.

"You were doing so well but: Run, run, as fast as you can. You won't escape me little Deany and Sam." We skid to a halt, the very stones of the corridors mutating around us. Sam is limping, I wish I could hold him up, but for now I am powerless.

"What do you want now?" my voice is angry, but I know it's only for Sam's sake that I show no fear, and he's grateful I hope, fear would scare him, and me.

"Me?" a shape shimmers into focus, as if it's always been there, we just haven't noticed it yet. I fight hard not to roll my eyes, of course I was talking to her, who else would I be yelling at? I mean really, are all ghosts cursed to dumb and selfish? Maybe it's just the ones I run into.

"Get out of the way Fuzz ball." I say.

"Fuzz ball?" the teasing girlish voice raises to a shriek.

"You'll pay for that, Winchester brats!" Emily swoops at me. This time she fastens her freezing hands around my wrists. I close my eyes as she throws me at the wall; I collide with a sickening crunch and slide painfully down, cartoon style.

Yep, this is just like a corny film...

And that's my last conscious thought as I hit the ground and fall into darkness. My last sight is not quite so reassuring, its of her, with a big, blood smeared knife, walking towards me...a bottle of gas in hand, a smirk on face and Sam no where in sight.

----------------- ------------------------ ----------------------------

**Deana**: Well there it is…

**Samantha:** No, I don't like being tied to chairs -struggling- please, some one stop her!

**Deana**: If you want to save Sammy, both her and in the story…review, and if you don't, review, and if your indifferent review! Don't worry, Samantha is safe…

**Samantha:** No, no, Deana, put the gun away, Dean? You can't just leave me here! -Deana walks away- SOME ONE HELP ME!


	7. Last Meals

**Deana: **Relax guys! I let Sam go quickly, we're sisters, I'd never hurt her…intentionally.

**Samantha: **Yeah…except the time you insisted I was too sick to walk and dropped me on the concrete or the time you poked my back right on the bruise…and then there was the time…

**Deana: **Sammy, you made half of that up! I held you up all day today because you couldn't walk.

**Samantha: **Ok, I did make all of those up and Deana is a very good sister and just for the record, she joined me up the back of the house covered in fake blood to pretend to be unconscious while her friends tried to find us…

**Deana: **And we weren't tied up! Our arms were linked…Now, enough of our hectic lives…please read and review…and I am very, very sorry it too so long to update!

**Samantha: **Yeah, review!

**Chapter Seven: **Last Meals by Deana****

Sam's PoV

She hit me away as she advanced on Dean. Standing on unsteady legs I look over to him, praying he's ok. As he slides down the wall with a smirk on his face, what is so funny he hasn't shared.

No, really, how can he find any of this funny? The guy's sense of humour is warped sometimes.

"Dean..." I call as I tumble out of the room, just in time to see his eyes droop closed. Emily smiles to me as a bottle of gas appears in one hand, the knife she used earlier in the other.

Damn, that is so not good. I stand up but I am held away by an invisible force.

Dean's PoV

Ow, that really hurt. Why do spirits have to through you into a wall, can't they just ask politely? My brain is functioning again, yay, finally something works!

I open my eyes, Emily is closer now, her eyes light up with excitement. Evil creatures make killings sound like lolly pops and fairy floss. Mmmm, wish they offered a last meal; I haven't eaten in so long. And NO! Cold tea does not count.

"Emily...can you let us go?" I ask conversationally. She shakes her head.

"I don't want to hurt Sam, he wasn't conscious, it's not his fault I died, but everyone else, they make no effort to save me...you all must die."

I roll my eyes, they she goes with the last speech. I mean, I have you ever noticed how the bad guy spills all his plans to the good guy while the poor bloke is down? Then ten minutes later the good guy escapes and we're back to square one minus the fact the good guy now knows your weaknesses?

Hey! That means I get freed soon...can we make that really soon? There's a psycho lady in front of me with a death warrant. Where the hell is Sam?****

I gaze around the room and find Sam pounding against solid air, classy. The girl has a few powers, and she's made an invisible wall, nothing gets in or out...WAIT! Nothing gets in or out? Great, just great...

"You could have saved me Dean," She whispered, she motioned to Sam, "He was just someone you'd carry out first, I needed him to use as bait...I'd never hurt him...intentionally anyway." She raised the knife, blood still trickling down it.

"Who's scream was it? Who was it you stabbed?" I demand, almost knowing the answer.

She smiled. "She didn't save me either Dean, she didn't care that I was gone...it was her fault I was at your table. She pleaded with me," Emily looked at Dean closely. "So I promised she could help save Sam, it was her scream Dean..."

I stared at her for a moment. "Family love, ay?" I muttered, deep inside I was grieving, she did what I could never, she killed her sibling, her sister, Jackie is dead.

"Goodbye Dean." She said her voice sincere. Creepy.

"Do I get to go now?" I asked, if only to torment her. She shook her head and plunged the knife into the gas bottle.

The world started spinning; does dying have to be so sickening?

My head hurts, a pounding in my skull, make it stop, make it stop...

I can't breath, there's a ringing in my head, my vision is foggy...

"Sam..." I try to call, but I can't hear anymore...

Then it all stops...and there's blackness, a light and silence.

--------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------

**Deana: **Well, that's all I got for you...

**Samantha: **Thanks to all our reviewers and the people who said they liked our little convo's…

**Deana: **They love me!

**Samantha: **Ok Dean…just sit down…excuse her…Maths does things to your brain.

**Deana: **Review, because reviews make me happy!

**Samantha: **Yeah…do as she says…please?


	8. The Colour Pink

**Deana: **Hey guys, here's another chapter, you know, it's longer than last time.

**Samantha: **That's because you were putting off homework for as long as possible.

**Deana: **Can you blame me? Oh yeah, I'd like to thank all our reviewers…

**Samantha: **Yeah, it's amazing they can put up with you!

**Deana: **Yeah, they are amazing…HEY! What do you mean by that?

**Chapter Eight: **The Colour Pink

Sam's PoV

Dean was fighting a loosing battle as he struggled to keep his eyes open. I pounded once more on the invisible wall before turning away and sprinting to the car.

I need something to blow the wall down with, anything strong enough to get me to Dean. The car is unlocked. Good. Dean would kill me it I had to break into the car just to save his life.

Rummaging through the boot I searched for the one thing I honestly didn't think Dean would have, but apparently I was to be surprised today, either that or the luckiest I've ever been when desperately trying to find weapons.

My hand closed around the one thing strong enough to blast through the wall. Emily had put up a wall yes, but it was ordinary apart from the fact we could see through it.

I ran back to the house, kicking the door off its hinges, cursing myself for closing it on my way out. I sprinted down the hall and paused a few feet back from the wall, knowing where it was.

My eyes snapped to Dean, his eyes were closed, back slumped against the wall. Emily was above him, a knife in her hand.

Praying Dean was ok I pushed the explosive into the wall, triggered it and dove to the floor before Emily realised I was here.

BANG!

It wasn't a particularly big explosion; it was loud, but only big enough to blast through the wall. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Dean, pushing Emily aside.

She pouted for a moment staring at me. Then her head bowed in acceptance.

"You won this round Sam, but know this; I will kill Dean by the end of the tomorrow night." Then she was gone.

"Dean!" I shouted, "Wake up..." I pressed my fingers to his neck.

I couldn't help but laugh with relief when I felt the steady pulse of Dean's blood beneath my fingers. Fresh air filtered around us and Dean groaned slightly, not yet conscious.

I lifted his limp body over my shoulder and ran from the house. Dean needed me. I needed to save him, I couldn't worry about Emily right now, even though deep down I was afraid she was coming back.

Dean's PoV

You know it's odd. I always pictured dying to be peaceful. And I figured the transition from consciousness to unconsciousness was black.

Well, I'm not dead yet, I hope. Oh man, what if I am? I promised Dad I was going to outlive him. Life is so unfair...I mean death is so unfair.

Still, who has conscious thoughts when they're not conscious...? All I see is pink. Maybe I'm in hell. I can just see it now, women in pink frocks and classical music and rainbows and fluffy clouds...oh how painful.

No...I guess this is just a weird dream. Well, it's definitely worse that nightmare I had about being eaten alive. I mean, pink...there's so much of it.

These are odd thoughts to be having at a time like this. No, I'm not dead; things are coming into focus now.

Sam's PoV

I put Dean on my bed, half because his bed was strewn with paper and clothes and half because I wanted to punish him for scaring me like that. I couldn't take Dean to the hospital; our family avoids them even though we'd be their best customers.

I sat and watched, pulling the pink blankets up to his chin. He moved slightly, as though he were waking up. His head burying into the blankets.

A groan. His head moves and he comes up from the blankets, looking slightly pensive.

"Pink." He said, pulling a face and looking his bed with longing.

Dean's PoV

He just had to put me in the pink bed. If my head wasn't spinning I would so kick him into next year. I wonder if that's possible. Note to self: I should try that one day...not on Sam though.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam looked at me closely, searching for any signs of pain, sickness or otherwise. I grin; he's never going to find any. I so don't want him fussing over me. Its bad enough he had to carry me here, which I assume he did, unless he has some amazing ability he has hidden from me.

"I'm fine Sam." I smirk. He looks unconvinced.

"You weren't in there long," He reasoned, "and it's more the being thrown into the wall part we have to worry about." He smiled, it was brief and it was then I realised something was bothering him.

"Sam?" I ask, sitting up and wishing I hadn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said simply, pushing a bottle of water into my hands.

I take a sip and stare at him. "Ok, so your going to put me in a pink bed, pretend you didn't have a choice, assume I'm not going to exact revenge on you and then lie to me?"

He sighs. "She's still out there Dean." He points out. "She promised you'd die before tomorrow night."

"Why do people make promises they can't keep?" I demand. "So, let's fry her."

I look over Sam, he has bandaged his ankle well enough, but his hands are still dripping with blood. Pulling the first aid kit closer to me I force him to sit down. Wrapping the wounds carefully, disinfecting them as I go.

"You stay here while I hunt the psycho girl down." I say.

"Dean!" He immediately protests. I can't have him hurt again. I don't want him in danger, not again.

"This is my fight Sammy, not yours." I can see his eyes narrow dangerously.

"I'm coming Dean, that's final."

I would have argued with that, but I was so rudely interrupted for the millionth time today.

"Oh no Sammy, you're not going anywhere." I spun around, trying to find out where the voice came from.

I never got the chance.

------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------

**Deana: **I was going to go further you know but it was getting long.

**Samantha: **But then there'd be no cliff hanger!

**Deana: **I know, that's why I stopped. And guess what?

**Samantha: **You slept in? You have no brain? You walked into another pole? The dog ate your homework? You –

**Deana: **Yeah, but that's not it. The point is I want people to review so I can put more up.

**Samantha: **Has anyone noticed she always wants the same thing? Some people are never satisfied. But yeah, review please!


	9. The Code

**Deana: **Ok! Ok! I know I took ages to update and I send my sincere apologies.

**Samantha: **Which is a rare thing.

**Deana: **I feel I owe it to the world and our reviewers, they are so good and I'm slack…

**Samantha**: Yes, you obviously didn't get enough reviews to motivate you to work faster! You're so mean: I've only gotten 6 reviews on Unspoken Words -sniff sniff-

**Deana: **More reviews, more updates, faster updates…ok good, now read, enjoy, think about it…but most importantly REVIEW!

**Chapter Nine: **The Code  
**  
**Dean's PoV

I felt something grab the back of my head and I was forced to the ground. "You know it's not nice to come into our room without invitation?" I said she drew me back, away from Sam, smashing straight through the wooden door.

Some ghosts, you have to wonder if they ever had manners in their lives. They seem to have this code: Break and Enter, throw any resistance into wall, laugh evilly, and leave.

It's the same every time, no matter how smart they think they are. I mean hello? Weren't they once human? Don't they remember forgiveness?

I guess that's another part of the code: Forget all emotion. I remember once when I asked dad why ghosts laugh. He told me they were evil and insane.

Now I think about that, I wonder if they are actually insane or just following the code. I mean I can see it know, Ghost Cadet School.

_Is that human emotion I detect? _Then the evil spirits to be would be like. _Sir, no, sir! _Man, I'd love to see that...

Well actually I'm not sure I would, it might creep me out a bit. Or maybe it's the ones who fail who made their own code? All the rejects are coming to kill us so we can join their armies of dropout spirits.

Either way you look at it, they're messed up, and either way I look at it, Emily's gonna kill me. But then again, she doesn't know I have a .45 in my pocket. Damn, it's not loaded!

Sam's PoV

Emily appeared behind Dean, grabbing his head and forcing him out of the door, or rather through it. I think he might have a concussion because once again he's smiling at something.

Sometimes I wonder if he's had too many hits to the head, in fact, I wonder about that regularly. I was thinking it when Emily threw him into a wall too.

I grabbed a gun, the closest one there was, double checked it was loaded and raced after Dean. Silently begging him to notice the fact that his gun is unloaded.

Then they vanished. A swirl of dust hovering where my brother was being pulled a second ago.

"DEAN?" I call.

The silence is engulfing, even my panting breaths that were so loud a moment ago are less than a whisper on the breeze.

_Ok, breath Sam, focus. _A voice in my head is telling me, _if I was a psycho manic who just kidnapped a guy in his twenties where would I go?_

The answer doesn't jump out at meI silently curse Dean and his protective nature, trust him to vanish without leaving clues so there is no possible way I can get hurt while trying to rescue him.

Silently I turn and head back to the house, intent on having one last look at the journal as I check out a map of the town and try to pinpoint a few locations.

But even before I got to the door I pause, listening.

A pain filled scream broke the silence...

Followed by cursing...

Then the silence returned...

------------------ --------------------- --------------

**Deana**: There it is ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!

**Samantha:**What are you doing? Training to be in the circus? What happened to all the grand plans?

**Deana:** Maybe I should run away and joint the circus but if people review I'll be nice and stay here and write and update!

**Samantha: **I don't think I could live here if she ran away, don't let her? -Puppy dog eyes-

**Deana: **Please review!


	10. I Can Die How Many Times?

**Deana: **omg, guys I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages!

**Samantha: **In other words she's actually getting lazy!

**Deana: **If we weren't sisters. I'd…frown at you!

**Samantha: **Oh no! I am terrified! –Mock horror-

**Deana: **I am sorry for the lateness in chapters and I am even sorrier about the short chapter, but be happy it came, and once again…SORRY! Now, read and review if you want more soon!

**Samantha: **Wow, she sucks at grovelling…

**Chapter Ten - **I can die how many times?  
**  
**Dean's PoV

If looks could kill I would be dead, buried, dug up, and reincarnated just to kill me again. Hmmm, I wonder how many times you can die...Well, I guess four times.

Yep, I'd be killed four times if looks could kill, which, with some really angry and ugly demons, they just about can.

So if I was killed as a human, then came back as a zombie and was seduced by a vampire and turned and then killed by a hunter and came back as a ghost then kill by another hunter I'd have died...four times.

Cool, note to self, die four times. I can see Sam's face now. 'If you're gonna die at least get it right the first time Dean!'

Emily brought me to a place I haven't been at for years, and I honestly never planned on coming back, it is so Sammy-ish.

She brought her bloodied knife to my stomach and I screamed, cursing her as loudly as I could, hoping that for once, Sam would come to my rescue.

The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was the blade coming closer to me and then a sharp pain...

Sam's PoV

Of course, now I actually think about it, there is one place where Emily might take Dean. I'll bet he's really happy about that.

I pick up the closest set of weapons I can find. A rock salt loaded gun and a pile of Latin spells and holy water.

Praying Dean is safe I set off at a sprint across the grass, down the road. Towards the old school, it hasn't been open in three years; they are _still _debating as to what to do with it.

It's falling apart already, graffiti decorating the outside. The door is chained shut. One way to fix that.

Emily's PoV

I stabbed Dean, almost resenting myself as I did. He was nice to me, sometimes. But this is nothing more than he deserves, he left me to die, he didn't come back when I called out. I hate him for it, he deserves to die.

I'll never forget the look in Jackie's eyes when I stabbed her.

_"Please Em...Don't do this, let me go." Pleading eyes looked into cold fury._

_"You let me die!" I shouted back to her, how can she think she deserves to live more that I do?_

_"We're sisters Emily! I swear I didn't know you were still in there!" She pleaded, she wasn't crying anymore, that pleased me; at least my sister wouldn't be a coward in the face of death._

_"You have to die, and then Dean will die." I said quietly, fury dripping from my every breath._

_"Then at least let Sammy go, please, let him go, he did nothing...please?" I had paused to consider her offer, for once, I'll agree, her life for his...it's an easy decision._

_"Dying's not so bad." I whispered, and then I took her to Sam, and killed her like I killed everyone from my class, everyone but Dean...at the time anyway.  
_  
I turn back to look at Dean, there's an awful lot of blood spilling onto the lonely desk that wasn't saved by scavengers or the new school.

I can feel Sam coming closer, a gun shot rings though the silence. He is here, and now, he will watch his brother die.

I vanish in a swirl, vanishing used to make me sick, now I relish in the idea.

He never even saw me...not until it was too late, and my face, was the last he saw before his lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

------------------ -------------------------- -------------------

**Deana: **Ok, once again, sorry for leaving you hanging!

**Samantha: **If she says it one more time I'll slap her.

**Deana: **What would you do if I said: Review if you want and update soon…?

**Samantha: **I would agree, and nod and smile and…well…I'd say to our readers: We know you're reading this, or at least looking at it…that's what the Hits button says, but we want to know if your liking, loving, hating or eating pizza with pineapple on top!

**Deana: **You can so tell I wrote the last part of her speech can't you? Ha, in fact, I'm actually writing this whole thing by myself because Sammy isn't here.

**Samantha: **So…you're talking to yourself?

**Deana: **No you're talking to yourself!

**Samantha: **I'm not even here!

**Deana: **Just review people!


	11. Death and Life

**Deana: **Reviews are going down for this; I hope you still like it. I spent all morning putting this together.

**Samantha: **Yeah, and that was just figuring out what chapter she was up to.

**Deana: **Shut up! You might this chapter very different from the others, but I'll explain that at the end…

**Samantha: **So read and review people!

**Chapter Eleven: **Death and Life

Sam's PoV

She crept up behind me moments after I put a bullet through the lock. I didn't see her until her ghostly hands were smashing a heavy metal pole into my head.

I move my hands slightly, to find they are bound with rope. Well, the Saving Dean plan didn't exactly go like I wanted. Maybe I should open my eyes now.

Sighing I open my eyes. Emily is standing in front of me, grinning. She looks way too happy for my liking, where is Dean?

I try to move only to realise I am tied to a chair. Well, things could definitely be better. Damn Dean, why do you have to be so heroic, for once why you couldn't have just told me what happened back when you were here. It's not like it would be a chick flick moment...much.

A gentle splash echoes to my left and I turn my head to find Dean lying unconscious on a desk, blood pouring from a stomach wound. Oh god, Dean!

"Dean!" I shout. His finger twitches slightly, but his steadily paling skin is starting to freak me out.

"Do you want to say good-bye Sammy?" Emily asked sweetly. "I can't guarantee he'll hear you, he's a little, preoccupied at the present."

"What are you going to do to me Emily?" I ask, studying the face I once knew so well.

"Keep you from saving Dean, and then you can go." She smiles slightly. "I missed playing in the garden, being with you Sammy."

I glance at Dean, knowing he needs medical attention fast.

"Then come with me Emily..." I whisper, "Leave Dean alone and come with me..." I felt myself slip from consciousness.

It was the weirdest thing that has ever happened in my entire life, and I've seen weird. I actually stepped out of my body...I didn't know that was possible, unless you're dead. In which case I am so screwed.

I turned around and saw my body there, eyes closed, and then I turned to Dean, his chest heaving in the desperate attempt to breathe, his eyes opening slightly.

I sigh, hoping he doesn't see this, and begging him to at the same time. "Come with me Emily, leave the world, let's go, you can meet my mum...and Jess..."

She smiled, "you'll come with me Sammy?"

I look back at my body and sigh, I don't think I have a choice, so I nod silently, trying not to look at Dean's closing eyes.

Dean's PoV

Voices, everywhere. They are so damn annoying; can't a guy rest in peace?

"You'll come with me Sammy?"

A sweet voice reaches my ears, then when my brain processes it I realise that the sweet voice is dripping with vengeance and innocence at the same time.

I wonder how that is possible; it just doesn't work for me. Maybe ghosts and spirits get charisma lessons, god knows, they probably need them. I mean all this, scripted work and then straight into the screaming 'I will have my revenge'.

I feel sorry for them sometimes...WAIT...that voice was talking to Sammy. I open my eyes in time to see Sam's spirit vanish with Emily's.

Ok, I am officially confused, Sam died when? SAM DIED?

Sam's PoV

The blow to the head must have been enough to cause terminal damage, but why did I wake up then? Who knows, maybe Dean's right and I'm so stupid I wouldn't notice I'm dead for an hour.

I feel Emily's hand clutching mine, it squeezes tighter when a bright white light consumes us both and a voice whispers on the wind...wind? Where did the wind come from?

"Sammy." I recognise that voice...a woman appeared, blonde hair, gentle eyes. "Sam, it's not your time."

"Jess?"

"Yes Sammy, I am here."

I felt guilt well up and I was about to overflow when she took me in her arms and whispered gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I never told you what I do, who I was; I dreamt it about it for weeks Jess!" Guilt poured from my heart and my eyes pleaded for Jess to make it better.

"Emily," Jess whispered, "It is your time to move on." and with her words Emily smiled and vanished, never to be seen by the world again. Jess took me in her arms, hugging me closely.

"Sammy I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too Jess." I said, breathing in her scent, longing to stay with her forever.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, and for the first time in my life, I believed those words.

"Dean is waiting." She said, and then she pulled me closer to her, her lips meeting mine.

She pulled back and kissed me cheek once. "Go back to Dean Sammy..."

And as she started to fade from sight I saw her smile, and I was content, knowing she was waiting for me.

"I love you Sam." She whispered then she was gone, or maybe it was me, who was gone.

Either way, we were apart once more.

----------------------- -----------------------------

**Deana: **Ok, now you understand the difference between this and the rest of the story, but it was there to explain the reason there was a dream in the first chapter, it wasn't just a random adding, it was all part of my twisted and evil plan!

**Samantha: **Don't mind Dean, she's feeling sad today because she's listening to all her sad songs…

**Deana: **This song isn't sad! Oh…it's about someone dying…right, I see your point…I'll go shut up.

**Samantha: **Good idea…then maybe the reviews can get to reviewing!

**Deana: **Please tell me if you like where I went here, and don't worry, it ain't over yet!

**Samantha: **Review!


	12. That's Not Right

**Samantha: **We received a review from an anonymous reviewer claiming that we lie and can't spell. We would just like to put in that…

**Deana: **Ohhhh! ME ME ME!

**Samantha: **ok Deana, you can say it.

**Deana: **If you think we're liars, then you're a liar because we aren't lying about not being liars, so if you say we're lying about not being liars then you're lying even more than you were, because we're not lying liars.

**Samantha: **um…Dean? I don't think that made sense.

**Deana: **Of course it didn't! But we were up until 12:15 last night after watching the Da Vinci code…and I lost all the feeling in my right leg…SEND ME SYMPATHY!

**Samantha: **and you still can't walk straight, it was so funny, she hopped back to the car.

**Deana: **Don't embarrass me in front of people I don't know!

**Samantha: **this coming from, oh-lets-walk-home-in-slippers and little Miss walk-down-the-road-in-random-evening-dresses-for-the-afternoon!

**Deana: **Just read and review…excuse me please….SAMMY…I HAD PERFECTLY GOOD REASONS FOR DOING THAT!

**Chapter Twelve: **That's Not Right…**  
**  
Dean's PoV

What the hell? Where did Sammy go? People don't just die, that's not...that's not right, this isn't right...

Oh god, my tummy...stomach really hurts.

I hope Sam is ok, I don't think I could live without him. He's like the only reason I hunted when I was little, protect Sammy, but if he's gone I don't know what I'll do.

Sammy, please come back to me. Please, save me from the darkness that's enveloping me.

Stop the pain.

Sam's PoV

Jess vanished from sight and slowly I felt myself vanish from where ever I had been. Slowly my mind came back to my body.

Moaning I let my mind catch up as my eyes slowly flicker, the constant throbbing in my head reminding me of the pain, letting me know I'm back in reality.

The smell of blood hits me hard and fast. Oh god, Dean!

My head snaps up to find the ropes that bound me to the chair are limp, the smell of sandalwood in the air. It's just like the perfume Jess used to wear.

I smile and raise my eyes, scanning the room. "Thanks Jess." I say, hoping that she will hear me.

Then I turn, my eyes fixing on Dean, slumped across the desktop, blood dripping slowly from the wound in his stomach. That doesn't look good to me.

I stand slowly, trying to avoid the spinning in my head; I'm no good to Dean if I can't move.

His eyes are closed, pale skin causing a bruise on his cheek to be more prominent.

"Dean?" I cry, "Dean, are you with me?" My hand reaches uncertainly for his neck, my fingers searching for the steady beat of his heart.

My other hand in dialling 911, praying they answer soon. I might be good with wounds, but I don't think there is any possible way I could fix this one.

"Dean?" I whisper, my fingers brushing his neck, "Please be ok, please..."

But there was no steady beat beneath my fingers, there was nothing, just stillness.

----------------- ---------------------

**Deana: **Should I kill Dean…?

**Samantha: **I dunno…it's a definite possibility…

**Deana: **Ok guys, your vote, in your reviews say whether you want this to end with a death or have Dean survive…Your choice, make your review count.

**Samantha:** I hate it when she uses that really scary voice and opens her eyes that wide; it always means she's planning something…

**Deana: **REVIEW! trails off into hysterical laughter


	13. Death Takes a Winchester

HEY GUYS: the a/n is a reply in which I get a little upset…please skip it if you're looking for anything humorous.

**Random View:** WTF?

How dare you insult our intelligence because you cannot read! Had you read our profile properly rather than the scanning it as I must assume you have because no one can be so stupid as to miss out a complete word.

You would have noticed that we are half sisters! This means that we actually have different mothers. We are absolutely insulted. We made light of your last review as we honestly didn't think you were meaning to be rude or tactless, see where giving people the benefit of the doubt goes? We also made it as such so that other people wouldn't be offended…and so they could still receive some enjoyment from the reply.

I might also suggest that you leave an email address or log in next time so I can take the time to email you and address your concerns formally, rather than where other people can see, it's just embarrassing and really throws the theme of fun A/N.

Maybe it's time to have a little faith that what people say is true…we're strangers, you've never met me, I've never met you…I don't think we have the right to judge each other, you do. We're all different.

And I apologise for the wrong spelling, personally I didn't think it was such a bad thing, a capital letter, in the English language, is used to add importance or expression to a word or phrase.

Disgrace? You are the disgrace, to pick on people just trying to have fun. Fan Fiction isn't about whether someone is lying or about scientific proof. I hope we can come to an understanding over this and dismiss any negative feelings towards each other.

------------------ ------------------------- -----------

**Death takes a Winchester**

Sam's poV

I flinch away from Dean's steadily cooling hand. Please don't die. I think over and over, not realising that I'm chanting it, that I'm whispering his name...

"Dean." I whisper, the blaring sirens in the distance coming closer. Will I ever see those green eyes again? Will I ever see the smirk that he throws my way almost every day? Will I ever see his look of horror when I say something along the lines of "Metallica sucks" even though I am secretly planning to buy my own copy of the album come the next town?

Will I ever wake up from a nightmare to find his comforting hand on my shoulder, concern pouring off him?

Will I ever laugh at his chick flick moments?

Will we ever be together again Dean?

A single tear rolls gently down my face, glistening as it drops to the floor and is lost in the blood.

Lost like a single drop of hope in a world a dark. Like Dean and me in the rest of the world. Two freaks fighting the freaky to protect the normal.

A single tear means so much, is so much. But it's not enough. It's not strong enough to call him back to me.

Only one tear will ever be shed for Dean Winchester...and if he were alive, his pride would cast it away, even if the real Dean, the unguarded one treasured it for a thousand years.

I'm outside of time now, just staring without seeing. Just existing, no one stopping to care about one voice amongst thousands of others.

No one ever believed me when I told them what I did, no one ever understood. I was just the child, little Sammy. Alone and incompetent.

The doors burst open and someone pulls me roughly to reality. Not that I didn't fight it, it's too late too save Dean...too late...

It's always been too late.

I wish I'd never gone to college, I wish I'd been there for him, wish we never came here, and wish it were me lying there in a pool of blood...

Two men are there, they are putting Dean on a stretcher...why? He's dead...why do they torment me so?

"Come on young man." A kind woman says, I don't look at her face; I just let her pull me to my feet and take me to an Ambulance. They put Dean in, wiring him up to all kinds of machines.

I just stare at them as the lady sits me in the Ambulance with him, making sure that I am seat belted and unhurt. She smiles, I don't notice.

Why are they dressing Dean's wound? Why are they cleaning his blood away? Why are they using they're machines? Dean is dead...

You can't bring the dead back...

Dean can't come back.

The paramedic turns to me, he smiles, "He's going to be ok I think." I stare at him...how can he be alright?

"He's dead..." I whisper. The paramedic smiles and shakes his head.

"He's alive son, he's fighting to come back..."

I stare at Dean, his eyes crack open, and he looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Jess sent me to say hi..." he murmurs, and then his eyes close.

I smile, he was always with me...and he always will be...

But there was so much blood...

My brain can't keep up, so it shuts down...

I fall into darkness. I fall into the waiting arms of Jess...but this time I know it's just a dream.

I never heard the doctors panicking over Dean's lack of a heartbeat suddenly. I never heard them...

But when I wake...maybe, just maybe Dean will be waiting...but something tells me that won't be so...

TBC...

-------------------- ------------

A/N to everyone:

**Deana: **ok guys, the reviewer also stated that "judging from your (my) writing" I must be about eleven. No offence to eleven year olds but I was slightly insulted by this. Does any one else agree with this? Because if you do I can look to making my writing better.

Please review this chapter! I have to go comfort my sister, who is currently crying in her room. Are you happy guys?


	14. Beep

**Deana: **Ok, I have been doing this as ShadowMayne for a while and I decided it's time for Sam and me to do it too.

**Samantha: **It being…?

**Deana: **Replying to reviews as part of the chapter…that way they can see their names in print, we can address anon. people and we can prove that we really appreciate it!

**Samantha: **Ok…here goes…Thanks to all the readers who don't review as well…we appreciate it just the same…feel free to review as well…we have replied to some of these already…consider yourselves luck if you get two replies…

**REVIEWERS:**

**Marymelon3: **He he he, I already replied to you before…but here's a second reply anyways! Don't you feel special? We are thrilled you like our story!

**DemonHunter83: **Thanks for your kind words, they make our day! Hope you like this chapter too!

**PizzaPixie: **Hello, one of our faithful reviewers…as far as I am concerned anyways…Thanks for your review, made my day…I already replied to this too…during my ITC lesson…

**RandomView: **That was actually written like that after your first review. One assumes if you check spelling you might check the rest of our profile too. I think we understand each other's points here. Sorry for our part in this.

**LeanneB: **Thanks for your kindness…we agree with your points completely and appreciate your input as well as your concern. Don't worry Sam's super and she sends her thanks too.

**Falsememorydamnpixies: **I absolutely love the name…thanks for your review, and we appreciate the offer…lol ;). Thanks for the review. Means a lot.

**Talon81: **I recognise the name…hmmm; you reviewed for Flames Won't Burn. Once again you bring a smile with your review and make my day. I love your analysis for the reviewer…lol. Thanks.

**Cutie-pie-chickrocks: **Thanks for the advice and we are thrilled to hear you like the story. It always makes my day to hear my writing is appreciated.

**Punk-Panther: **Glad you like it, you'll be pleased that for once we've listened to your advice and opted for a non-cliff hanger chapter…but it is a little short…sorry. Glad to hear from you again. Another faithful reviewer! Cheers!

**Bewitched by Potter: **Thanks for your review…means a lot. We are pleased you are liking the story. Another faithful reviewer! Cheers!

**Luca: **Don't worry, I check for reviews during class, my friends think I am nuts…but they just don't get it and I will keep writing…I am glad you reviewed and even happier you like the story. Thanks so much

**ShadowMayne: (JANE): **Unfortunately Jane, I do know your real name because you one of my best friends…and as for the hearing what we say every day…have you ever listened? I know he knows…ah…it's the invisible man all over again…OMG OMG OMG…BBQ sauce…lol, don't forget tomato…I, like, know, like, that, like, you, like, know, like, me…like…lol. (Watch out for cars…and bins…and strawberry Mondays!)

**Chapter Fourteen : Beep**

Sam's PoV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ohhh, shut up you gay alarm clock.

Beep beep.

Alarm clock? Huh? I don't remember any alarm clocks...

I don't even remember going to bed. Then it's like someone sets off my memory. Dean stabbed through the stomach. Emily laughing, Jess...wait...oh my god! DEAN!

I try to lift my hand but it is so heavy, just like my eyelids.

It's like someone has put heavy coins across them, just like the ancient Greeks used to do with their dead.

I hope I'm not dead. Someone is talking to me, calling me back to the world of the living. I follow the voice.

"Dean?" I murmur. A chuckle.

"No, sorry, you're brother is hanging in there though. I'm Mandy." I frown; nurses never introduce themselves by name to me. It's always Ms. Such and such.

I look around me. I am lying in a stiff bed. There are two other people in the room. One is lying in a bed just like me, hooked up to a heart monitor and something else. That explains the beeping. Mandy is bustling around, she smiles to me.

"You collapsed." She states matter-of-factly, reminding me of Jess slightly. I smile back, knowing Jess is watching over me.

"I collapsed?"

"Just a little over-excited I think...and a little shock." She looks me over frowning. "You were covered in blood too."

That jogs my memory. "Dean...is he ok?" I demand.

"I'll find out for you sir." She turns to leave.

"When can I get out of here?" I call after her.

She turns back, saying gently. "Sir, you just collapsed...you will have to stay the night."

"But I'm ok now right?" I demand, noticing the bandages around my hands from where I pulled out of my chains.

"Yes...but you really should stay!"

I sigh, considering everything. Dean needs me but if I can't get to him then there's no point running around like an idiot, and I'm so tired.

"I'll stay until I can see Dean, then I want to go to him." I say. Mandy nods and leaves the room.

Beep.

Well, not alone at least.

Beep.

Please shut up.

Beep.

God I hope Dean is ok.

Beep.

I can't hear myself think.

Beep.

"SHUT UP!"

------------ ---------

**Deana: **I am a student, I don't do med. speak, so please excuse the medical pointers that will erupt during this story. I won't be editing chapters once they're up because it requires way too much effort on my part.

**Samantha: **In other words, she's going to work this her way and if you don't think it's possible for them to be medically or scientifically alive then pretend you're in an alternate universe…

**Deana: **With pixies…and unicorns…and smart people…

**Samantha: **Sometimes I wonder about her…please review!

**Deana: **A perfect world is one where I update because reviewers review…you can make it happen…


	15. Such is Life

**Deana: **there it is, I AM SORRY about the wait for this chapter.

**Samantha: **This is the end guys, sorry, Deana put a lot of hard work into this story.

**Deana: **I wrote it all basically…apart from one or two lines…please review!

**Samantha:** yeah, review!

**Such is Life**

I shifted, why aren't my eyes opening?

The constant beeping of a machine near by brings me to the present as I give up the struggle to wake up.

I frown, why am I even trying to wake up?

Usually I pretend I can't hear the alarm until the batteries die, or Sam drags my lazy butt outta bed. But then I climb back into the nearest bed, his or mine, whichever is closest.

So why do I want to wake up?

Oh well, don't question the cosmic forces, it always gives you a headache, _always. _Its like that time-travel idea, building a time machine and then erasing your line before you've has the chance to be born, how did you do it?

Sam posed that question to me ages ago.

I told him I made an alternate universe.

He told me I didn't understand the question. He, being geek boy, was inevitably correct and I spent two days tyring to figure out the question and answer it.

Man, thinking about it is making my head hurt.

"Mr. Winchester?" A nice, female, voice broke into my head.

Ahhh…I have a reason to wake up. My eyes snap open and there is a nice auburn headed nurse...

And Sam.

He smiles, nodding to my unspoken question, did you kill the girl?

I settle down. The nurse decides I'll be fine, I decide to break an arm so I can visit her; Sam decides I'm a freak.

That's the way it has always been.

I smile as the nurse regretfully tells me she should leave.

Sam hits my shoulder playfully.

"You're an idiot." He tells me.

"Such is life, little brother, such is life."

Sam's eyebrows rise. "They were the last words of a very famous man." He observes.

I frown, Sam doesn't share his knowledge.

I guess that's the way it always is.

Such is Life.

THE END

------------ ---------

**Deana: **Who knows their legends?

**Samantha: **I do! –Waves hand in air-

**Deana: **reviewers, who knows the guy who said "such is life"? I know, Sammy knows...do you? -dramatic music plays-

**Samantha: **Like, everyone, there's a movie and everything!

**Deana: **I hope you guys liked this chapter, that's all there is! –Sobbing- I didn't want it to end. Oh well, I ask you review one last time for me.

Until then, Keep Smilin'


End file.
